


Vanilla skin delight

by Akwolfgrl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Christophe Giacometti, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Traits, Attempted Sexual Assault, Beta Lee Seung Gil, Beta Otabek Altin, Beta Yuri Plisetsky, Explicit Sexual Content, Kitsune Katsuki Yuuri, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Phichit Chulanont, Pole Dancing, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sexual Assault, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akwolfgrl/pseuds/Akwolfgrl
Summary: ABO with animal traits and supernatural beings. Alphas and omegas need eatch other even if they love someone else. Polyamory is the answer to this problum. Phitcit and Chris work together to help thire friends out.(Sorry I'll do a better summary latter updates on random Thursday's)
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Christophe Giacometti's Boyfriend, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti, Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47





	1. All you wana do is

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by lyiint  
> Ok new story time!!poleif i do need to warn you guys thire will be sexual asslut in this fic. If you have any questions or concerns please let me know in the comments below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sexual assault is mainly described in this frist chapter

[All you wana do is](https://youtu.be/BhszM7II9p8)

"And for our opening act of the night Cherry Bang!"

The stage was pitch black as Yuuri stepped up to the pole and stood facing the back of the stage. He was the closer of the night as well, so he had to make a statement both times. The music began to play as the spotlight shined down on him. 

_If you wanna get with me_

_There's some things you gotta know_

_I like my beats fast_

_And my bass down low_

He turned his head and began to shake his hips and tail ~~s~~ to the groove of the beat while his shiny gold costume shimmered in the light. He played with his long dark hair, giving a sensual shimmy to the cat calls, before turning around and walking back to the pole. He gripped it and gave a little walk around before lifting himself up and doing the splits upside down. He quickly moved back down the pole, his legs now facing the ground as he spun around the pole. He touched down and gave a wiggle before touching his foot with his hand and throwing his hair back as he ran his hand up his leg. 

_I got a question for you_

_Do you like it when I flow?_

_I got a question for you_

_Do you like it when I flow?_

_With my bass down low_

Yuuri continued to dance until it was time to bring on the paint. He turned his back to the audience after tossing the paint filled water gun. He removed his bikini bra before moving into a handstand and letting his legs fall open into the splits. Yuuri rolled around in the paint caressing his breasts as he did so. The crowd was going wild hooting and hollering. 

When the music was over Yuuri bowed and left the stage to get cleaned up and changed. He peered around the corner, and not seeing his boss, he deemed it safe to continue down the hallway. Yuuri grabbed his towel, flip flops, soap and washcloth and quickly stepped into the small shower that was backstage. He certainly couldn't go out and give lap dances covered in paint, even if lap dances were one of the least favorite things about the job. Yuuri scrubbed the paint from his tails before rinsing. After turning off the shower he reached for the towel he had hung up outside on the hook next to the curtain and was met with air. 

A chuckle came from outside the shower. "Looking for something?" The curtain was jerked from his grasp showing the sneering face of his boss. The man leered at Yuuri’s naked dripping body with a predatory gleam in his eyes. 

Yuuri's ears flattened against his head and he used his hands to cover his breasts while his tail ~~s~~ covered the rest of his body. "Give me back my towel!" Yuuri attempted to growl, only it sounded more like a scared whine, betraying just how he felt while the hyena held out Yuuri's towel. 

His boss cackled, swinging the towel out of Yuuri’s grasp when Yuuri reached for it, grabbing his arm and yanking him out of the shower. As soon as Yuuri was close enough, he grabbed Yuuri's ass, squeezing it in one of his cold hands. He dropped the towel and started pinching Yuuri's nipple with his other hand.  
  
Yuuri could feel the alpha’s leaking erection against his leg and he yelped, pushing against the man in panic. "Stop! Let me go!"

"Aww, what's the matter, slut?" He cackled again, "Don't pretend you don't want this, I saw how you danced out there shaking this ass of yours, begging to be taken, begging to be fucked." The hyena began to attack his neck with his tongue and teeth, and Yuuri's panic levels rose when the beta drew near his scent gland. In a moment of pure desperation Yuuri flicked his tail ~~s~~ and set fire to the beta. 

The beta screamed and tossed Yuuri aside trying to put out the fire with his hands.

Yuuri scrambled for his towel and took off running, his wet flip flops slapping against the floor. He made it to his bag where he threw on his sweats and tennies. Grabbing his bag, he continued to run, tears streaming down his face. This was all his fault, he didn't mean for these things to happen, but this wasn't the first time and it unfortunately wouldn't be the last. Something about him invited people to touch him and assault him. He could feel the beta’s hands still upon his body like a brand, the hyena’s saliva cooling in the night air. Yuuri wiped at his skin harsher than he needed to, raking his claws across his own flesh. The illusion hiding his true kitsune form wavered in his distressed state. He ran until his legs could no longer carry him and then he dropped to the ground, the fabric of the sweats doing little to protect his knees from the harsh concrete. His breath came out in pants and whines. He realized that he must have been running for quite some time, since the sun was just starting to rise. His second "gift" was to blame for that. 

Yuuri closed his eyes and heeded Minako’s advice when dealing with losing control of his form. He couldn’t reveal himself, it wasn't safe, he wasn't safe. He wanted to be home curled up in his nest. Yuuri placed his hands over his heart, counting slowly with his eyes closed, "One, two, three…." He focused inward, ignoring the sounds and scents surrounding him. Illusions and fox-fire were defence mechanisms that all kitsune were born with. He was such a failure that he had trouble with even the basics of being a good kitsune. Yuuri could feel the illusion of normalcy steal over him. 

Yuuri looked around with a sigh. He was far from home and really didn't wish to deal with any more people tonight. He felt exhausted and dirty. He wanted a shower where he wouldn’t be interrupted and his nest. It meant, however, calling Phichit. Yuuri dug through his bag in search of his phone. He hit Phichit’s contact number and bit his lip as the phone rang and rang. "Come on, Phichit, pick up the phone...please." 

"Yuuri? Aren't you supposed to be at work? Did something happen?" Phichit asked over the phone, sounding concerned, since Yuuri was the type to stay off his phone while at work. 

Yuuri couldn't stop the sniffle, "N-no, can you please come and get me? I did something bad." 

"I'm one hundred percent certain that's not true," the other omega said patiently. "Now, I just need to know where you are so I can come get you." 

Yuuri looked around before answering his friend. 

"Be there soon," Phichit told him, before hanging up.

Yuuri sat on the side of the road, wrapping himself in an illusion so as to not to be looked at for being different than anyone else while he waited for his ride. He created small flowers with one of his other "gifts" while he continued to wait. He enjoyed making the tiny flower crowns for Phichit’s many hamsters. The blooming buds helped take his mind off of things. Nature manipulation was his first "gift", Minako-sensi didn't have it, but she did her best to train him anyway. 

Yuuri shivered in the cool morning air, it was always colder before the sun rose and he had left his hoodie back at the club, so he was feeling it. He could start a small fox fire, but Phitcit should be here soon. 

Finally, a black Audi convertible pulled up. Phitcit opened the passenger side door and rushed out. "Yuuri! What happened?” his roommate and best friend asked calmly, but still his voice couldn't quite hide the fear that Yuuri could smell as he asked. “You're so far away from where you work. What did that ass hole do to you? I know he must have done something." Phichit sat next to him on the pavement sharing his warmth. Phichit had stopped working at the club after the new manger took over, Yuuri should have gone with. 

Yuuri looked down at the ground, unable to look at his friend, "It's my fault. I should have been more careful, more cautious."

"No! Whatever happened was not your fault, Yuuri. I promise. Do you need to go to the hospital?" his friend asked.

Yuuri shook his head, his ears flat against his hair, "No. I just need a shower and my nest." It didn't matter that he already had a shower back at the club. He needed another one, he was dirty, he needed to be clean. 

"Okay," Phitcit opened the back door for him and he spotted Byeol, Seung-gil's husky, waiting for him in the back seat.

Yuuri smiled softly and climbed in the back. The husky licked his face and wagged her tail happily. Yuuri could see the barest hint of a smile on the usual stoic face of Phitcit's cat boyfriend as he watched his dog. Yuuri buried his face into the soft fur of Byeol while they drove home.


	2. We are friends, are we not? And our interests are the same, We collaborate, And trust in fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by lyiint hope you enjoy and please leave a comment below.  
> More notes below.

**We are friends, are we not? And our interests are the same, We collaborate, And trust in fate**

Phitcit sat at his desk editing his latest video. He still had no idea how to answer their fan’s questions about where Cream (Yuuri) was. They were aware of the fact that Yuuri's/Cream's boss sexally assulated him, and they were all worried about him. Hell, Phitcit was worried about his best friend too. 

That first person, Phitcit wouldn't call them a therapist, had insinuated that it was Yuuri's fault, since he was a striper and had told him that he should try being celibate outside of heats, to stop any further sexual assaults. 

Phitcit could hear the door to their apartment open and then slam shut. It was too early for Yuuri to be home, but it was his angry scent that filled the apartment. Phitcit stood up and followed Yuuri's unusual angry ashy scent. The usual scent of cherry blossom, vanilla and incense was smothered by Yuuri’s anger. 

"Yuuri are you okay?" Phitcit called out, knocking on the other omegas bedroom door before entering. 

Yuuri was in the middle of stripping out of his uniform, throwing it on the ground. His ears were pinned back and his tails were rigid and bristling. The air was hot and steamy as small flames licked Yuuri's tails. 

"No, I'm not okay! He said if I was celibate, then it wouldn't happen again! It happened again! He is a liar!" Yuuri growled with his fur standing on edge. His deep brown eyes flashed red with anger and magic. 

Phitcit knew who Yuuri meant right away. Whoever gave that bastard a therapy practice needed to be burned with the therapist himself. "It's okay Yuuri, how about we stay in and have puppy cuddles? I can ask Sueng Gil to bring over Byeol, and I know Yuri and Otabek can come over. Yuri has a new game he's been dying to play with you," Phitcit suggested. 

Yuuri shook his head and began digging through his closet, "No, I just want to drink and forget everything," 

"I don't think that’s such a good idea," Phitcit told his friend in hopes that Yuuri would listen.

"Then dont come," Yuuri stated. 

"No I'll come, of course I'll come." Phitcit may think it was a terrible idea but it would be a disaster if he wasn't there to rein in drunk Yuuri. Phitcit headed to his own room texting as he went.

<>

6:34

**Yurio, Beka, Daddy, Leo, GH**

Yuuri is spiraling and quit his job. He wants to go out to a club. Might need back up. Who’s in?

**Beka**

👍

**Daddy**

Of course drunk Yuuri is fun Yuuri, Massumi says he's sorry but has to work early tomorrow.

**Leo**

Sure met at your place in an hour

<>

Yuuri went through phases when the only thing he wanted to do was get fucked by an alpha. It would only satisfy his inner omega for a short time. Phitcit recognized the signs, having been there himself, and seeing his elder sister go through it as well. Omegas and alphas needed each other and it didn't matter if they were in love with someone else. Yuuri's family was a good example of this, Hiroko and Toshiya Katsuki where both omegas and shared the same alpha. 

Phitcit put his phone down then dug through his closet. He was searching for the little red number Chris had gifted him with recently. 

"Yes!" Phitcit cheered when he finally found it. He quickly got undressed before slipping the two piece outfit on. The red top crossed his breasts and the skirt coved one leg with straps covering the other one. The red set his skin aglow. Phitcit dug out the matching flats having learned that heels hurt like hell, and honestly, he was awful at walking in them.

Chris loved shopping just as much as he did. Seung Gil, on the other hand, couldn't stand it unless it was shopping for dog toys. Phitcit was in the middle of doing his make-up when he heard the front door open and Chirs's scent filled the air with dark chocolate covered cherries and red wine. Soon the alpha’s arms were warped around his middle, Chis placed a kiss to the back of his neck brushing against his chin length hair.

"So what's happening with Yuuri?" Chris asked. Yuuri had been spiralling a lot more often lately, but had been temporarily sated with just having Chris near by. The alpha’s scent helped the supernatural omega out. 

Phitcit sighed, capping his red liquid lippy, "I don't know everything, I actually know very little. I do know something happened at work, I think it was a sexual assault. That's all I know, unfortunately." Getting Yuuri to talk was sometimes like pulling teeth. 

"Well, I do have some good news. I know how we can help Yuuri out." 

Phitcit gasped and turned to face the much taller alpha. "Really!? Tell me everything!" 

"Viktor," Chris said with a grin, his green eyes gleaming and his long tail twitching with excitement. 

Phitcit racked his brain and thought of a flash of silver hair, a pair of stunning light blue eyes and the scent of winter, roses and cedar. The alpha had been quite handsome. "The silver fox?" 

"Yup, and I know Yuuri is exactly his type. The stubborn fox won't admit he's lonely and spiraling. He keeps saying he's too busy to date, too busy to look for someone. I say we arrange a sugaring contract so Yuuri has that contract to help him feel safer," Chris explained. 

They had one themselves, drawn up by Chris's husband. Phitcit loved the beta, Masumi was so sweet and funny, and he had been the one to set them up in fact. 

There was still one problem Phitcit could see with this set up, however. "But what about Yuuri being a kitsune? Would he even be okay with that? Can he even be trusted with Yuuri's secret?" Phitcit narrowed his eyes at the taller alpha, skeptical of his plan.

Chris smirked. " **Viktor's** mom is a unicorn. Yuuri being a kitsune will be okay with him," 

Phitcit felt pure relief since this might solve some of Yuuri's problems. A good therapist would help with the other problems, but after that first one, Phitcit knew that would be extremely difficult. "Okay, but how are we going to pull this off?" Phitcit asked. "I know Yuuri won't agree and will overthink this at least forty times."

"Well for Viktor I'll just send him some videos about a certain Youtuber who goes by the name Cream," 

"Make sure to include some of the pole videos, oh, and the puppy pile ones," Phitcit demanded.

"I promise,” Chris swore, crossing his heart. I'll check with you and Massumi before sending anything,"

"Was it Massumi that suggested Viktor for Yuuri?" Phitcit asked, going back to putting his makeup on.

"Of course it was,” Chris affirmed. “If he wasn't such a successful lawyer, he would have made a great match maker," 

"Agreed." Phitcit finished the look with some false lashes. "Now, to see if Yuuri's ready," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a friend who has been sexualy asluted and raped before while she does have a high sex drive and still enjoys sex with her partner she still had a theripsit tell her to stop haveing sex if she didn't want to be raped again.  
> Phitcits dress https://pin.it/7braKNa


	3. We're just spiralling down, At least I'm pretty and I get that good dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by lyiint hope you enjoy!

[We're just spiralling down, At least I'm pretty and I get that good dick ](https://youtu.be/xXHohqk3Xyc)

Yuuri felt the heat of another body pressed against him. The sheets against his skin were unfamiliar and the walls of the blurry nest were not his own. He could feel the vomit rising his ears pinned back against his head. He took a large gasp of air, trying to fight down the nausea. Familiar scents of chocolate cherries, wine, mangos, dragon fruit and water lilies filled his lungs. 

Yuuri felt infinitely better knowing he was in Phitcit’s nest with him and Chris. This was not an uncommon arrangement. They used to do this quite often, but the last time Yuuri shared a nest with anyone had been during his heat. Phichit had been kind enough to loan him Chirs. Yuuri resisted the urge to snuggle back into the nest with his friends. He really needed a shower. He was covered in sweat, glitter, slick and semen, not a great combination. Yuuri carefully untangled himself from the pair, stepping out of Phitcit's nest and grabbed the shimmery black two piece he had worn the night before as he headed for the bathroom. 

He scrubbed as much of the glitter from his skin as he could. His omega half whining at the loss of the strong scent of alpha being washed away. But it was necessary to stop the itching. Yuuri began to piece together what happened last night between his fuzzy memory and the evidence on his body. There had been dancing and shots there also may have been a make out session with Chris which was unsurprising. Since his memory was only fuzzy, and not completely gone, he knew the rest would return in time. 

There were red marks on his inner thighs from Chris's beard, red scratch marks along his back and sides from Phitcit’s nails and he could still taste them both on his tongue. His body ached in a similar way as when he spent hours dancing in the studio. Yuuri moved on to his tails, taking the time to shampo them carefully. They were very sensitive when not hidden. He would love to be able to have sex again, when he wasn't durnk or during his heat, he missed it. After rinsing and drying off, Yuuri returned to Phitcit’s room and stood at the edge of his friend's nest, debating crawling back in. He didn't want to disturb the pair any more then he had, but his inner omega was desperate to be covered in the alphas scent once again.

Phitcit cracked open one dark grey eye and lifted the top blanket. "Just get in. You’re letting all the cold air in." 

Yuuri climbed back into the warm nest and found himself warped in two sets of arms as the blanket settled over top of them. Yuuri snuggled up close to Chirs, his inner omega pleased with the fresh alpha scent, but it was a temporary fix. His inner omega was happy with any good smelling alpha, but Yuuri was picky. He wanted the right alpha, not just an alpha. Unlike Chris and Phitchit who where in love with beta's but needed each other, Yuuri was a bit selfish, a bit greedy and didn't want to share. These moments cuddled between Phitchit and Chris where nice enough for the time being. But Yuuri wanted more. 

~~~

Viktor sat on his blue couch with the pillow his mom had scented for him behind his back, with Makka between his legs. It was his day off and he couldn't find the energy, nor the motivation, to move to get up and do something. His hand stroked his dog's soft curls while her tail wagged gently. Victor’s own white tail lay still dangling off the couch. His apartment felt large, empty, cold and sterile. It had never felt much like home, just a place to keep his stuff and to rest his head. His phone went off alerting him to a new message. 

<>

1:23

**Chris**

Remember when I said Masumi and I were going to set you up? Well that time is now.

**Viktor**

I also remember telling you not to bother.

**Chris**

And we ignored you. Massumi says Yuuri is perfect for you.

At least just let me give you his photo.

He loves dogs and dancing.

He and Phichit are best friends.

<>

Viktor stared at one of the pictures, bewitched by the adorable yet gorgeous raven haired fox omega buried under a pile of puppies with a happy grin on his face as he gazed adoringly at the puppies. His large doe eyes were framed with lush lashes and a set of adorable blue glasses perched on his nose. His long hair was pulled back in a braid with a few fly away hairs escaping the plait. His ears looked soft to touch.

The other one was the opposite of the first picture. Here the omega was a walking wet dream. His cute glasses were gone and his hair was left down, falling across his back like a waterfall. His fox ears looked more sleek and sexy as opposed to the soft gentleness of the pior photo. He was wearing a black sparkly two piece that was partially see-through. Viktor’s cock began to show signs of interest while he gazed at the photo. Viktor, not wanting to embarrass himself, quickly saved the photo to look at later.

<>

1:29

**Viktor**

Ok send me more.

**Chris**

I knew you couldn't resist, [ https://www.facebook.com/134956556653767/videos/610296743099228/ ](https://www.facebook.com/134956556653767/videos/610296743099228/)

<>

Viktor watched the omega dance, barely paying attention to the music in the video. Viktor would gladly suffocate under that glorious ass, curvy hips, thick thighs and fluffy black fox tail. Yuuri had a slender waist and a sleek muscular chest. The omega’s long dark hair was pulled up in a ponytail with a slightly messy set of bangs. He was wearing a black bodysuit with a white crop top showing a picture of a blond anime girl with two buns on top of her head. His legs were bare except for black knee pads, black peep-toe high heels which showed off his long sensual legs and painted red toes. 

_Nails, hair, hips, heels, ass fat, lips real_

_Purse full, big bills, bitch I'm a big deal_

_Legs, legs, face, eyes, thin waist, thick thighs_

_You, me, you wish, new phone, who this?_

_Pussy puss, puss_

_Give them cunt, cunt, cunt, bitch_

_Mama yes god when you pop that tongue bitch_

_This whole club is my runway, run bitch_

_Y'all five, four, three, twos, I'm a one bitch_

Viktor watched the sexy omega again as he danced around the pole. Viktor needed to meet him so he could get to know more about him. What did he smell like? What did he like to do for fun? What was omega's favorite food? 

<>

1:36

**Viktor**

When can I see him?

**Chris**

There's a few things you should know first.

  1. He's a kitsune
  2. He can come across as shy
  3. He has been hurt before



If you're still ready to meet him, I'll have Massumi draw up a contract for you to look over. 

**Viktor**

Send it over.

<>

Chris would have been more specific if it had been something other the rape or sexual asult. The other alpha was typically quite bold and didn't shy away from much, but this was something quite personal to him since Chris had been conceived from rape.

<>

1:38

**Chris**

I'll let you know when and where we're meeting. In the meantime check out the youtube channel Peaches n Cream. Yuuri is cream. 

<>

Viktor spent the rest of the day watching videos of Yuuri. He was excited to meet the beautiful omega and hoped that he was the one he had been looking for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They get to met next chapter!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/3W-Wjdvx62w -the pole dance


End file.
